EL AIRE QUE TU RESPIRAS
by maryuxy
Summary: sakura está enferma de sus pulmones...pero para eso tendrá a los dos hermanos médicos uchihas cuidándola...que pasará entre ellos? Sakura se enamora de unos de los dos hermanos...o morirá sin saber que es el amor...?ITASAKUSASU perdonen mi error de antes
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo1: Estoy harta... quiero saber...**

¡Es estoy harta!, siempre lo mismo... no hagas esto... no hagas lo otro... no puedes hacer esfuerzos... no puedes hacer nada que tu corazón demande bombear más sangre, y por lo tanto, tus pulmones se esfuercen demasiado... sabes de sobra, que tus pulmones son muy débiles y no puedes hacer esfuerzos... Sakura... ¡Estoy más que harta!- gritaba y gritaba, estaba exasperada, no la dejaban ni andar demasiado tiempo.

Señorita no se altere, por favor... piense en sus pulmones- ella siempre le pedía cosas imposibles a la pelirosa, siempre en momentos en los que estaba muy alterada.

¡No me pidas que me calme, sabes que odio que me calmen!- le escupía en la cara cada palabra que salía de la boca de la pelirosa, del enfado cogió un jarrón muy caro, y lo tiró al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, empezaba a respirar poco a poco más rápido.

¡Por favor, señorita no se enoje, no es bueno para su salud, no es bueno para usted!- la voz de la niñera de Sakura, Kaede era de mucha preocupación, pero a la pelirosa en esos momentos no le importaba nada en esos momentos, estaba muy enojada- ...sé como se sien...- no pudo terminar la frase, por que la ojijade le cortó de inmediato, ella no sabía, nadie sabía como se sentía.

¡Kaede, tú no sabes como me siento, nadie lo sabe! ¡Vete de mi cuarto, quiero estar sola!- Kaede se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que saliera escucho por parte de la pelirosa- Perdóname Kaede- su voz sonaba dolorida, y entristecida a más no poder.

Kaede se giró sobre si misma y le respondió- Señorita no se preocupe, su enfado es compresible, pero debe entender que es por su bien- Kaede miraba los ojos jade de Sakura, y le abrazó fuertemente, y la ojijade le correspondió el abrazo.

Si, lo que sea, puedes retirarte...- Kaede sin decir más salió del cuarto, dejando a la pelirosa en soledad, esta al estar sola salió a la terraza que tenía, había mucho bonsáis, pero todos estaban mal cuidados desde que su madre murió, ella era la que cuidaba de los bonsáis siempre, pero ahora no dejaba que el jardinero los tocara bajo ningún concepto, solo les daba agua y ya.

La ojijade se sentó en un sofá balancín, eso la tranquilizaba mucho, estuvo toda la tarde recordando los buenos tiempos cuando estaba con su madre en ese mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, cuanto se amaban sus padres, cuantos besos se daban al cabo del día.

Eso es lo que nunca podría saber, como se siente al tener a alguien a tu lado por siempre, pero al paso que iba, no conocería a nadie, y estaría sola toda su vida, eso es lo que daba miedo, morir sin nadie a su lado que la amara, y que ella lo amara.

Tenía 17 años, estaba en la pubertad, quería saber como se sentía una chica de su edad y que sabía disfrutar de la vida, en cambio ella estaba más sola que la una, pero no estaba tan sola como decía, tenía a una amiga, que para la ojijade era su mejor amiga, era la única que tenía, pero a veces pensaba que su padre la dejaba estar con ella, solamente por que era una Huyga, hija de un importantísimo empresario, pero a pesar de ello, la quería como si fuera su hermana.

Al atardecer Kaede le comunicó a la ojijade, que su padre iba a estar en la cena, y que quería hablar con ella, por lo pasado esta mañana.

Kaede al ver que Sakura solo miraba el atardecer, y no le echaba cuanta ninguna, salió de la terraza y de su cuarto, volviéndola a dejar sola, Sakura una vez que notó que Kaede no estaba se levantó con pesadez, y se fue a bañar.

Sakura más que ropa de salir a la calle y ropas de fiestas, tenía su gran armario repleto de pijamas, pero todos de color negro, odiaba todo color alegre, su cuarto era de color morado tirando a negro, así todo tipos de morados muy oscuros, incluso las cortinas eran de ese color, era como si quisiera estar escondida de todo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, tenía el pelo largo y suelto, para que se secase antes de dormirse, ya que era malo para su salud hacer eso, salió muy perfumada con olor a cerezo, ya que toda crema, jabón, gel, colonia, o demás que tenía, era de olor a cerezo, era el olor preferido de su madre y suyo.

Salía con un pijama negro, no tenía nada que lo decorara, era negro y no más.

Se dirigió al comedor, dónde se encontraba su padre en la cabeza de la larga mesa de madera maciza, la mesa era muy grande y larga para que ocuparan muchos comensales, pero esa mesa nunca ha había sido estrenada en ningún momento por ninguna fiesta.

Sakura se sentó a la de izquierda de su padre, como siempre lo hacía.

Una vez que sentó, su padre comenzó a cenar tranquilamente, y cuando tragó el trozo de comida, habló de manera tranquila y neutra.

Sakura...- él nunca tenía tiempo para su hija, pero en cambio si lo tenía para su novia, Rin, para los negocios, y nada más, siempre que llegaba decía que no quería comer, y que estaba muy cansado, pero Sakura, no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, y sabía que hacía su padre para no tener hambre y estar tan cansado, había estado con la zorra de Rin.- cariño... tu ya sabes que no puedes hacer nada forzado para tus pulmones, deja que los sirvientes lo hagan... para eso les pago...- por respeto a su padre, no contestó lo que pensaba en esos momentos, en esos momentos lo odiaba y solo quería estar en su cuarto, pero ya estaba harta de que se preocupara por ella, cuando para él, ella no existía, la única persona que la había cuidado y la quería era Kaede su niñera desde que murió su madre, se convirtió en su segunda madre, y no quería a esa zorra como madre, ni en broma, estaba hasta la coronilla.

Papá... tú y yo sabemos que tengo cierta edad, y lo que quiero es disfrutar de la vida antes de que llegue mi hora... no quiero morir sin saber lo que es amar a alguien, o divertirme a lo grande con muchos amigos, y no con uno solo- dijo directamente lo que quería la pelirosa.

Hija... tu no vas a morir, no lo voy a permitir- la miraba directamente a los ojos, pero eso empeoró más las cosas para la pelirosa, por que puedes tener mucho dinero, pero la salud no se puede curar con dinero, y al parecer su padre aun no lo sabía...

Papá... creo que aún no sabes que con el dinero no se puede arreglar todo... y menos la salud... ¡O es que aún te has dado cuenta que con mamá no funcionó... acuérdate de que tengo la misma enfermedad que mamá!- gritaba muy dolorida, al recordar a su madre, para su padre escuchar eso fue muy doloroso, fue un golpe muy, muy bajo, la ojijade se levantó sin probar bocado, e hizo el ademán de salir por la gran puerta del comedor, pero la profunda voz de su padre la detuvo.

¡Sakura como salgas por esa puerta...!- dijo muy enfadado.

¿¡Como salga por esa puerta qué papá... me vas a castigar sin salir a la calle, con mi amiga!?...- esta lo miraba con lágrimas por las mejillas y con los ojos perdidos en la ira- ojala mamá estuviera aquí y esto no pasaría... ¡Te odio!- y con esto cerró la puerta fuertemente, Sakura salió del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación directamente.

***En el comedor con el padre de Sakura***

Kaede escuchó la pelea de padre e hija, los dos eran iguales de gruñones, pero Sakura en verdad era un ángel por dentro, aun que no lo demostrara, Kaede se acercó al señor de la casa con una idea en la cabeza, y una revista en la manos.

Mi señor...- dijo con cortesía y respeto - Sakura últimamente no come, su amiga desde chica no la visita por que está de viaje con su familia desde hace tiempo, y está muy sola, debería tener a alguien para que la acompañe en todo momento, además de esto, también se que está buscando un buen médico para que esté aquí con Sakura- dijo con respeto- he ojeado esta revista, y he visto algo que seguramente haga feliz a Sakura, mire- el hombre se asomó para ver lo que quería decirle la sirvienta de su querida hija- ¿Sabe ahora a lo que me refiero?- dijo esta con una sonrisa, y este por su parte sonrió y asintió, cogió el teléfono móvil, para hacer unas llamadas, algunas personas les debían unos grandes favores.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó con los ojos un poco rojos, por culpa de algunas gotas saladas de anoche, el desayuno se lo trajo Kaede a su cama como todos los días, esta terminó de desayunar, y se fue a leer un libro en una pequeña pero alta biblioteca que tenía en su cuarto, todos los libros terminaba con finales tristes, con muertes trágicas, con depresiones, con suicidios por que sus amados o amadas morían por algún tipo de enfermedad o por otro tipo de muerte... cogió el libro y salió a la terraza, para que las sirvientas pudieran limpiar cómodamente su cuarto.

Mientras leía un libro, escuchó el motor de un coche, específicamente era una limusina, dejó el libro con un marca páginas, y se asomó por la barandilla de piedra de la terraza, de la limusina salió primero el conductor para poder abrir la puerta de la persona, que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, al abrir la puerta trasera del coche, salieron dos hombres un poco más mayores que la ojijade, uno más que otro, los dos hombres miraron hacia arriba, por que el conductor miró hacia arriba, para poder ver la belleza de la hija del empresario, se veía muy bonita, su pelo era movido y esparcido por la corriente de viento, cuando la pelirosa miró a los dos hombres se quitó de la barandilla y desapareció de la vista de los tres hombres.

Mierda... más médicos, no tenía suficiente con mi padre y Kaede, como para tener ahora a dos médicos todo el día detrás mía... tendré que idear un plan para echarlos al igual que hice con los demás médicos, pero esta vez me será más difícil ya que son dos... o no...- esta se fue a su sofá balanceante, a sentarse bajo la sombra que daba el toldo que tenía, a leer tranquilamente, y pensar un plan para echarlos de su casa.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2: ¿Qué me está pasando?

Los Uchihas entraron en la gran mansión, seguidos del mayordomo, dónde este les llevó a grandísimo salón.

El señor de la casa no se encuentra en estos momentos para darles la bienvenida, les pide perdón por estar- le hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

El señor me dijo que les comunicara algunas cosas- dijo con respeto.

Mañana empiezan a trabajar, una vez a la semana tendrán descanso, lógicamente distintos días- comunicó con respeto- bien si tienen alguna pregunta por favor hágansela al señor en la cena, bien… las maletas de los señores ya deben estar arriba, así que por favor síganme- caminó hacia las habitaciones, y los hermanos detrás de él.

Subieron escaleras arriba, girando a la izquierda, dieron unos pocos pasos más.

Esta es la habitación de la señorita- dijo señalando la puerta de la izquierda- , esta es la habitación del señor Itachi- señaló la puerta que estaba enfrente de la puerta de la pelirosa (a la derecha)- , señor Sasuke su habitación es la siguiente puerta de la derecha, les avisaremos cuando este preparado el almuerzo.

Luego de esto el mayordomo entró en la habitación de la pelirosa, y los hermanos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

El mayordomo pasó a la terraza, y se puso al lado de la pelirosa.

Dime ¿Qué quieres?- dijo la ojijade desinteresadamente.

Los señores Uchihas ya se han instalado en sus aposentos- dijo con honra.

Bien… ¿Y?- le dirigió una mirada que congeló al mayordomo- deja de molestarme… ¿No ves que estoy leyendo?- dijo con una mueca de cansancio.

Nada señorita… le avisaré cuando este preparado el almuerzo- anunció con una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

***Con Sasuke***

Ya había metido toda su ropa en el gran armario, y en los cajones, dio una ojeada a la pequeña biblioteca, casi todos no eran de su gusto, pero algunos merecían la pena leerse, le gustaría ver quién es la paciente, y sin ninguna vergüenza se dirigió al cuarto de la ojijade.

Salió al pasillo, poso se mano en el pomo de la puerta, y lo hizo girar, vio una habitación de un color morado tirando a oscuro, casi todo era de ese color, menos los muebles que eran de un color marrón muy oscuro, todo pegaba con todo, esa chica tenía un exquisito gusto, pero para él, todo era demasiado oscuro.

Vio una gran puerta, dónde dejaba paso a una gran terraza, el moreno traspasó la puerta, deslumbrándose un poco por los rayos de sol.

Sakura escuchó pasos detrás de ella, pero no le echó cuenta.

Sasuke, veía una gran terraza bonita, pero las plantas que tenían estaban descuidadas, mejor dicho los bonsáis estaba mal cuidados, se pasos le pusieron al lado del sofá balanceante.

¿A qué vienes?- dijo una fría voz, al moreno le recordó a él mismo.

¿Tú que crees?- respondió sin preocupación ninguna.

Hmp- esa expresión le sorprendió al moreno, era como hablar con él mismo- ¿Qué vas ha hacer te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día, o te vas a sentar?- dijo sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

Hmp- seguido de esto se sentó al otro lado del sofá, titubeó en decir algo.

¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo indiferente.

Este la miró vacilante- ¿Qué estas leyendo?

Reflejos de luna- dijo sin mirarlo- de seguro no has venido ha ver que estaba leyendo ¿Cierto?- y por fin le dedicó una mirada, pero de insignificancia.

Este al ver como le miraba, este le miró como por encima del hombro, y esta al ver como le miró ese hombre, dirigió su mirada de vuelta al libro y dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Deja de mirarme así- ordenó.

Molesta- susurró el moreno, pero esta al estar tan cerca, esta le escuchó.

Esta le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, mezclada con enojo, cerró el libro de mala gana- … ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un irritante, fastidioso e insoportable?- le dedico una mirada de odio y envenenada- lárgate…- volvió a abrir el libro y a leer.

Hmp… estoy encargado de cuidarte todo el día… no puedo largarme- dijo molesto.

Tu trabajo empieza mañana, por ahora puedes ir dónde quieras, menos aquí…- en su voz se notaba odio y enojo.

Hmp… me quedaré aquí… molestia- su mirada pasó de ella y la poso en el paisaje.

Irritante- respondió a su insulto.

Deberías cuidar de tus bonsáis, se van a morir… - dijo sin mirarla.

Cerró por segunda vez su libro- márchate y déjame en paz de una vez, eres demasiado fastidioso e insoportable- dicho esto cogió y se marchó, dejando a Sasuke solo en la terraza.

Sakura dejó el libro encima de su escritorio, y salió con tranquilidad, pero sus pasos era pisadas demasiado fuertes, para estar bien.

Al pasar un rato, el mayordomo subió a avisar que el almuerzo estaba preparado, cuando todos estaban sentados en la larga mesa del comedor, los camareros fueron sirviendo la comida.

Durante el almuerzo nadie hablo, Itachi se dio cuanta de que algo pasaba entre su hermano y la paciente, ya que se dedicaban una miradas, que hasta saltaban chispas…

"Si la miradas mataran… estos dos ya ni existirían… me preocupan…"- Itachi hizo una mueca de cansancio, esto llamó la atención del hermano.

¿Qué pasa Itachi?- dijo deshaciendo la mirada con la pelirosa.

¡Eh!... ¡Ah!... ¡Nada, nada…!- "Eres un niño chico" pensó con fastidio.

Sasuke dejó caer la mirada en la mesa, metiéndose otro trozo de comida en la boca, escucho el caer de cubiertos en el plato, correr la silla, y un "Disculpen" en un susurro, para que solo lo oyéramos nosotros dos, luego, como dos copias los dos dirigimos la mirada hacia la ojijade y la seguimos hasta que salió del comedor.

***Con Sakura***

Irritante… - su voz era de mucha molestia- a ti te echaré el primero- sus pasos la llevaron directamente a la gran biblioteca que tenía solo para ella, su padre le dio de todo, no hacía falta nada, pero según Sakura, todo eso era para mantenerla ocupada mientras él, estaba con la zorra de Rin…

Pero cada vez que tenía que estaba muy enfadada, se dirigía allí, ya que nadie más que ella, iba allí, era lógico, había mucha gente en su gran casa, por que todas la personas que estaban allí estaban trabajando, y hacía más o menos un año y medio que, no veía a su amiga Hinata, por viajes de negocios de su padre.

Cogió un libro, y se puso a leer, al tiempo se escuchó abrir la puerta, ¿Qué pasaba ese día… es que no la dejarían en paz?...

La ojijade estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentada en la izquierda de los tres cómodos sillones, tan grandes que, un moreno no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí la pelirosa.

Esta estaba con los pies arriba del sillón, era más cómodo que sentada.

El pelinegro se puso a ver todos los libros para ver cuál elegiría, le gustaban los libros de matemáticas, física, etc. pero no los encontraba, había de todo menos de lo que le gustaba.

Sakura asomo la cabeza a través del sillón, y vio que no era el… irritante, fastidioso e insoportable, veía que buscaba un libro, también de que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, sentada en el sillón.

¿Qué tipo de libro buscas?- el pelinegro al escuchar la voz, dio un respingo, y miró hacia atrás.

¡Ah!... Estabas ahí… no te había visto- este la vio un poco sobre saltado, recordó la anterior pregunta de la pelirosa y respondió a la pregunta un poco dudoso y tartamudo- Pu-pues… busca-caba… al-alguno que… fuera so-sobre… la física… ma-matemáticas…

Esta le miró, subió la mirada, como buscando en su cabeza algún libro para recomendarle, y enseñarle dónde estaba los de esos tipos de libros, aun que estaba al final de la sala, escondidos entre grandes y altos estantes, repletos de libros.

Cerró el libro, luego de ponerle un marca páginas, y al pasar al lado del pelinegro susurró- ven, sígueme…- este solo la siguió sin decir nada, pasaron tres grandes estanterías, lo siguiente era la pared con más libros todavía.

Sakura corrió la gran escalera apoyada en la pared, y empezó a subir, el moreno al verla subir la detuvo.

Espera… de-deja que suba yo…- se puso un poco colorado al tocar su mano, pero no se casi nada, no sabía porque se había puesto así, si ya lo había hecho con otras mujeres, y no pasaba nada.

La pelirosa al sentir la mano del pelinegro subió su mirada, hasta encontrarse con la del moreno, se quedó perpleja al ver unos ojos que parecían tener tal profundidad, que parecía no acabar nunca, quitó su mano lentamente…

No se… dónde está… e-exactamente… e-el libro- tartamudeó un poco, y susurró muy bajo, parecía que fuera solo u suspiro, pero el moreno había escuchado lo que había dicho.

Pues entonces… ten mucho cuidado- esta asintió un poco sonrojada, y subió por las escaleras lento y con mucho cuidado, paró en la décima estantería, (para dar una idea, sus pies estaba a una altura de cuatro metros, más lo que ella medía) empezó a buscar, miró hacia abajo, y dijo con un poco más de fuerza que un susurro.

¿T-te importaría moverme hacia l-la derecha, por favor?- dijo un poco tímida, ¿Qué le estaba pasando…?, nunca le había pasado eso, se estaba comportando como una verdadera tonta e idiota, pero eso nunca lo diría, solo lo pensaba.

El ojinegro asintió, después de decir- Pero ten… cuidado- este cogió la escalera con ruedas, moviéndola hacia la derecha, cuando paró de moverla, Sakura dejó de agarrarse de la escalera, movió el brazo y cogió un libro negro, con letras en verde, que decía "La Vida".

Esta al ver que era el libro que estaba buscando, con mucho cuidado fue bajando de las escaleras.

Toma… este libro es el que más me gusta relacionado con la física… cuando lo termines, si quieres leer otro, solo tienes que buscar aquí…- dijo tímida, sin mirarle a los ojos, se giró sobre sus propios talones y se fue a leer.

El pelinegro cogió el libro y miró a la pelirosa sentarse en el sillón y leer el libro, desvió la mirada de la pelirosa al darse cuenta de que no paraba de mirarla.

Volvió a mirar y caminó a los sillones y se sentó en el de la derecha, dejando el del medio vacío, estuvieron toda la tarde leyendo sin decir ni una palabra, pero el moreno miraba de vez en cuando la ojijade, y la pelirosa al ojinegro.

Tenían un silencio sepulcral hasta que lo rompió un sirviente llamando a la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc

La puerta se abrió, y las dos personas que estaban en la sala, les hizo girarse para ver quién era.

La cena estará lista dentro de un rato- dicho esto se inclinó y salió de sala.

Al volver a estar solos se escuchó el cerrar de un libro-… nos vemos luego señor Itachi…- Sakura se levantó y fue directa a girar el pomo, de la puerta para salir de la biblioteca, pero escucha algo que la dejo un poco congelada.

Itachi…- dijo el moreno un poco normal, pero con un deje de nerviosismo, la miró a los ojos y volvió a decir- Dime Itachi… solo…- dijo un poco sonrojado, que no fue percibido por la pelirosa.

La pelirosa de giró lentamente lo miró a los ojos y vio que también le estaba mirando los ojos, y solo asintió- … si solo me dices a mi Sakura…- ante la petición por la ojijade el ojinegro solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y la pelirosa le dedicó una sonrisa que solo ella sabía hacerlas, dejando al pelinegro congelado.

Sakura salió de la biblioteca, dejando a un pelinegro en estado de shock o también dicho como congelado de arriba abajo.

***Pensamientos de Itachi***

Esa… esa sonrisa… es… es… hermosa… es… más que hermosa… ella es… me gusta…- se decía tartamudeando por dentro una y otra vez- me… me he… me he ena-enamorado…

***Con Sakura***

Sakura estaba en su cuarto, mejor dicho dándose un gran baño, se había lavado el pelo dos veces con su olor preferido, cerezo, le había echado al agua sales de cerezos, para ponerse la piel olorosa y muy suave.

No sabía por que se estaba comportando así, nunca le había pasado eso, en su barriga había como mariposas revoloteando por su barriga, y no paraba de pensar en el moreno.

*****************************************************************************

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me gustaron mucho, lo que si que me gustaría era que mandaron un reviews con vuestro voto, para ver con quien se queda Sakura, con Itachi o con Sasuke eso lo deciden ustedes.


End file.
